Hidden Emotions
by Stanton Nightshade
Summary: Stanton Nightshade, prince of the Sanc Kingdom is forced to flea his home after th emurder of his father, to hide out on L2, where he falls in love with Duet, who is dating Duo (conflict)
1. Default Chapter

The heavy wind made his ebony cloak dance in the warm summer air, as Prince Stanton watched his country burn to the ground. Ominous billows of soot laden smoke hung silently in the evening sky, and the light from the burning land set the darkening sky ablaze. Already he could hear the thunderous hoof beats of the enemy.  
  
Turning sadly away, he walked back to his bedchamber, and began packing his childhood memories in a little leather rusack. Now that his father was dead, he was the only heir to the Sanc Kingdom. His life was in danger, which grew by the second. He had to leave the only place he knew, and fly through space to live in disguise on the colonies, to stay hidden till it was safe to reclaim the throne.  
  
A light rapping on the door, and his manservant and best friend, Pyro Vulcan entered.  
  
" It is time your majesty, we must leave now, or meet the same leave fate as you father." He kept his eyes to the floor as he led Stanton down the granite hallway to a hanging tapestry of the family tree.  
  
Reaching to a woven unicorn, he placed his hand on its horn and pushed. With a whoosh of air, the tapestry dissipated and a solid oak door stood before them. With a soft push, it swung silently inward and left them staring into an empty corridor of dust and cobwebs. Lifting a torch, Pyro said,  
  
" Follow me milord, and try not to touch the walls. You great, great, great grandfather had this constructed when the "Blood Wars" still ravaged the earth. The walls are covered in acid, and will eat away at your flesh in a matter of seconds. This was the only escape route in the castle, and if the enemy ever found their way here, they would be trapped, because only the blood of royalty can open up the door at the end.  
  
Out of the darkness a basalt wall loomed before them. There was no way out, and the way was empty except for a silver bowl sitting on a limestone pillar. Pulling out a glinting dagger, Pyro took Stanton's palm, and made a long cut across the soft pampered skin. The luminous blood poured into the basin, and the wall slid into the floor, leaving them a view of a tremendous air base.  
  
Holding his bleeding hand, they went swiftly to the plane. Igniting the rockets, the ceiling opened up, revealing a smoke filled sky, snuffing out the brilliant stars. Taking off, they rose slowly at first, the weight of gravity pushing them against there seats, but them with a sigh of metal, they were out, into the everlasting cold of space. They were out and safe. Safe for now  
  
  
  
With a silent thud, the ship landed in the docking bay. After making sure they had everything, the silent pair made their way to the colonies surface. The went quickly through the bustling streets, and toward a shabby, but well know orphanage.  
  
"I'm going to leave you in the care of the Maxwell Church, you'll be less conspicuous if you stay there. I'll try to get a job nearby to keep an eye on you, but I think this is the best thing for now." Walking up the steps to the big wooden doors, they were greeted by Father Maxwell. Giving one last hug, the only living person from Stanton's past walked out of his life forever.  
  
That night as Stanton tried without success to enter the realm of the unconscious, a whispered voice was calling to him from the next bed over.  
  
"Psst, hey you! You're new here huh? My names Duo Maxwell, what's yours?" He asked quietly.  
  
"My names Stanton, I don't know my last name," he lied to protect himself.  
  
"How come you're here? Did your parents leave you?  
  
"No, my father was murdered, and my mother did during birth." Which was the sad truth. Stanton never knew his mom. Her name was Lady Rhianna. She was renowned for her beauty. She had white-gold hair that hung to her back, and eyes that could capture the heart of any man. They were emerald green flecked with gold and silver. She had pink full lips and a perfect nose. She was an angel his father once told him. He often thought of her.  
  
"Too bad, I never knew mine, so at least I don't have any sad memories. Oh well, I guess we better get to sleep. See you in the morning Stanton." He said softly.  
  
"Good night Duo." Stanton sighed and rolled over. He wondered what his life would be like now. Would he miss earth? Would he ever see his home again? Slowly, he drifted to the realm of Morpheus, to be silently haunted by his dreams.  
  
  
  
The next morning, Stanton arose to find the dormitory empty, the other kids gone to breakfast. He mechanically got dressed, still trying to absorb everything that happened.  
  
He remembered talking to anther boy last night. What was his name? Duo he had said.  
  
Slowly he made his way down the worn staircase and into the dining hall. The sounds of children talking and laughing assaulted his ears. Entering the hall, he quickly spotted Duo, surrounded by a group of kids. Not wanting to interrupt, he started to walk away when Duo spotted him.  
  
" Hey Stanton, over here!" He yelled, and the who room turned to watch the new kid walk over to Duo's table as he got closer, he saw something that stopped him dead in his track. A girl, about his age sat on the right of Duo. She had glittering sapphire eyes, and a heart shaped face. Her long chestnut locks were pulled in a braid behind her head, and she was beautiful. Gathering his wits, he walked closer.  
  
"Good morning." He stammered. He couldn't take his eyes off her. But managed to tear them away as he listened to Duo's introduction.  
  
"Hey, So how are you this morning? Let me introduce you to my gang: This is Tom, Julie, Eric, Stan, Felicia, and this his my right hand girl, Duet Maxine." The angel had a name!  
  
"Everyone, this is Stanton." They all came up and said hello. When Duet came forward, her braid swayed gently behind her, her eyes flashing.  
  
"Hello Stanton. Glad to meet you," she flashed him a smile, and sent him to the rings of Vega and back. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own duo or duet, or the colony l2, or the sanc kingdom, however, I do own Stanton and pyro Vulcan, so go find somebody else to sue :P  
  
  
  
After that day, things were great. Everyone accepted Stanton as one of Duo's gang, and they all became fast friends. Though Stanton stayed quiet and shy, he was a nice kid, and everyone liked him. Especially Duet (though he had no clue). But he didn't tell anyone about his past or where he came from.  
  
The night of his birthday, a strange package arrived for him, yet no one knew it was his birthday. Taking the odd parcel to his dormitory, he tore away at the stiff brown paper, to find a shiny surface reflecting his face. Pulling off the last bits, he held a glimmering sword in his hand. It had and emerald studded hilt, with its two edged blade rising straight. Looking at the ground, he found a piece of paper with untidy scrawl on it.  
  
Dear Master Stanton,  
  
I'm sorry I haven't contacted you since that last day, but I've taken ill. Fatal. I'm dying, and I want you to have my sword. Use it well. And remember, one day you will reclaim your rightful throne. Happy 14th Birthday.  
  
P. Vulcan  
  
Stanton sat sadly on his bed, holding his gift gently in tired hands. Dying? He was his only friend, the only person he could trust, and now he was alone. Glancing at the sword one more time, he carefully hid it between the boards under the spring box under his mattress.  
  
Walking softly, he went back downstairs and joined Duo and Duet in the cloisters. They had their heads close together, and Stanton realized they were kissing. Hot anger rose up in him, and he turned and fled the church.  
  
So he had only been there three months, he had become best friends with Duo, and he had begun to like Duet even more every time he saw her, hearing her soft laugh or her sapphire eyes watching him happily as he talked to her about this and that.  
  
He walked through the old playground, and climbed to the top of the jungle gym. Staring into space, he just sat and thought. He was eventually brought back to reality by the sound of someone calling his name. Figuring it was Sister Helen or Father Maxwell, he ran back inside, only o find it was Duo.  
  
"Hey buddy, where you been? We've been looking all over for ya."  
  
"Nowhere, I was just thinking. Ummm are you and Duet uhh like a couple?" Stanton asked.  
  
Duo blushed, "Well, kinda… we've always been together I guess." He shifted nervously, "We've been best friends for like ever, but last year, I realized I liked her, at first I was afraid to tell her, but when I did, she said she liked me too."  
  
"Oh," Stanton said has they started heading back inside.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason." Together they walked in, and met up with Duet who had been looking inside. They talked a little, and then headed off too dinner. Stanton pretended to be normal, but on the inside he was really jealous, especially when he saw them hold hands when no one was looking.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A couple weeks later, the Church went on a picnic to a nearby park. Duo wasn't feeling too well, so he stayed in bed.  
  
After they had eaten, Stanton and Duet were walking by the lake when suddenly Duet slipped and fell in. Stanton tried to stop her, but tumbled in after her. After much splashing, they managed to pull themselves, laughing, back onto the bank.  
  
Breathing deep, they lay on their backs, silent. Duet rolled over, and watched Stanton's chest rise and lower with his breathing. Feeling Duets gaze, he turned and sat up. Duet sat up too, moving a little closer. She put her hand on his. He looked at her.  
  
"Aren't you seeing Duo?" He asked carefully, seeing her turn red.  
  
"Well, he told me he liked me last year, and I didn't really know what that meant. I mean, I liked Duo a lot as a friend, but not like like. But I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I told him I liked him too." She paused, looking away, " But when I saw you that first day, I got this tingly feeling, and I think a like you, I like you a lot."  
  
Stanton gently caressed her cheek, "I like you too." With that, they looked on to each other's eyes, bringing their faces close together, their lips touched. It was like an electric current running through Stanton's whole body.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A little bit after the group had left, Duo had begun to feel better, and the nurse said it was ok for him to go to the picnic.  
  
When he got there, he asked sister Helen where Duet and Stanton were. She told him they had gone for a walked by the lake. Running to catch up, he heard voices laughing up ahead.  
  
Deciding he wanted to surprise them, he crawled behind the bushes so he could sneak up on them. What he saw made his heart flare up in anger!  
  
Stanton and Duet were kissing!!! 


End file.
